You're Not Alone
by NWCobalt
Summary: Saw some LU episodes and got hooked. It helps that I'm a coyote nut so of course I became a Tech fan quickly. This centers on the appearance of Tech's older brother Cobalt. Wish I could reveal more here but they just don't give ya much summary room. Enjoy
1. Introduction: Oh Brother

_**Author's Note: Nice brief intro to pique the interest would you say? This is one of those things that starts spinning around in my head and I just gotta start writing it before I get a splitting headache. I have it planned out a good ways but I wanted to post this little bit just to start the questions forming in y'alls heads. Loonatics are not owned my me, all characters within except for Cobalt are the property of WB. As a fair warning, the next chapter will involve the very graphic death of two favorites but do not worry, all will be well. You'll see. Also this is my first Angst/Hurt/Comfort deal I've ever done. Sure I've always had some of that in my past stories but never enough to have them as the main genres. I don't like being tied down by two or three genres so I will try to mix things up with a little shot of humor here and there. Overall though, this is a very serious fic that deals with angst and aurt and then wraps up with a whole lot of comfort and hope. Kinda makes ya all warm and fuzzy inside don't it hehehehe. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this piece and don't be shy with the feedbacks. Always like to be able to gauge how my work is received. Without further ado...let's begin. This is mostly gonna be in a first person POV. This is another first for me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

So this is what's next for the Loonatics. Their leader Zadavia is gone…back to Freleng with her brother Optimatus. They are now in charge of watching over the entire universe with the help of the wormhole central hub on Planet Blanc. Of course…it makes perfect sense that they would leave Acmetropolis and set up their headquarters on Blanc. They still kept the old headquarters in working order as they often returned to it. They had no choice but to go their today. I knew that. The escape of Weathervane, Massive, and Mallory Mastermind had necessitated their latest return. Ace picked Lexi, Duck, and Slam to accompany him back to Acmetropolis. He even let new member Rip Runner despite objection from his older brother Rev. Rev would have liked to go with them but brother Tech needed him to help with something in the lab. He need not worry about Rip. From what I've observed, he's a very capable Loonatic. Despite his outward slacker attitude, it was discovered that he had a gift for formulating battle plans and assigning roles to each fellow Loonatic during missions. He lacked any kind of superpower but the strategic power of his mind more than made up for it. He was grateful for the chance plus…his black and sky blue uniform made him look very sexy…at least in his opinion. That I won't comment on though I will offer that it does suit him. Enough with all the fashion talk, that's not what's important here. The important thing is I will finally be able to do some catching-up. I do wish ole Tech-E didn't insist on Rev staying behind but, never-the-less; this is the best time to make my appearance. It's been a long time little brother but I've finally going to be able to talk with you face-to-face after what seems like years. I am Cobalt…Tech's older brother. I hate to admit that I need the help of my little bro but there's no other option. I pray he will be able to help. Otherwise, the situation could get very desperate.


	2. Chapter 1: Backstabber

_**Author's note: One thing I forgot to mention was that there is another original character that will be mentioned here. She won't have a major part but it's worth noting. Her name is Cassandra or Cassie for short and she was Cobalt's fiancée. Another character to mention is Vivian Summers and she was a previous love interest of Cobalt's before Cassie. The Loonatics have met her before but y'all will find that out soon enough. Now that should be it for announcements. Time to start this baby in earnest.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You know I don't mind staying back and helping ya out Tech ole buddy but did you have to pick today of all days when Ace decides to let my little brother Rip go out in the field with him and…"

Rev's rapid-fire onslaught of words was only silenced with a firm grip of his beak by Tech.

"Chill Rev," the techno-genius coyote replied. "He'll be fine. You've seen how well he's been doing in my advanced training simulator. You never mentioned he had such advanced martial arts skills."

"Well I didn't even know and I'm sure our parents didn't know either since they've always thought he was nothing more than a typical slacker teenager and also…"

They didn't even hear me enter. Then again, wormhole travel can be fairly quiet compared to other means of deep space travel. I arrived what I perceived to be the main living area. Nice place I must say. It's also apparent to me that they are not headquartered in Tweetum's palace. This I found out from my earlier trips here. I had been coming here a lot while they were out on missions. I always traveled from their old headquarters back in Acmetropolis. I don't know why I haven't approached him earlier. I just felt that it was necessary to reunite, not till now. I am close to the control room as I here Rev rambling on.

"Look Tech you need to understand that I feel responsible for Rip's well-being and I don't think I could face the folks if something were to happen to him and well you know how it is well actually you wouldn't know since you're parents and only brother are dead and…"

I didn't think it was possible for Rev to stop himself mid-sentence like that. Yet he did and he tried his best to find away to shovel those words back in his mouth. It was like shoveling snow in the middle of a dang blizzard.

"I…I…I am so sorry Tech. That was extremely insensitive of me and must be the worst thing I've ever said to you except for maybe that time when I insinuated that one of your inventions might have been responsible for that nasty blackout in town that one time…"

"It's…ok Rev." Tech responded with more than a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You just were caught up in what you saying is all…I know you didn't mean anything by it. You know I still miss them so much. I try not to think about them too much but at times, their memories come flooding up in my mind. It's Cobalt that I tend to think about more. I never got to say goodbye to him. I fear he may have even been upset with me the day he…" Tech starts to choke up as he recalls the day that changed his life forever, the day he got his powers and lost his loved ones.

"Now…now buddy don't cry. I don't like seeing a grown coyote cry." Rev countered as he tried to comfort his friend. "I would like to know more about Cobalt but you've never ever mentioned him much to any of us."

"Yeah little brother," I reply as I enter the control room. "Why is that? Don't you think your new friends would like to have known a little something about me Elliot Coyote?"

As I figured, poor Tech's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted after turning around and facing me. Hey wouldn't you if you thought a ghost just spoke to you. He eventually came to and discovered that I was no ghost. No doubt we had much catching up to do but first Rev couldn't help but make a little fun at the mention of Tech's full name.

"Techopolis Elliot Coyote! That's priceless. So that's what the E stood for. It's funny because I always figured you as more of an Evan or Edward or Eckhart but not Elliot."

"It's not that bad a name." Tech exclaimed. "Still you see why I prefer just Tech."

"I've always been more partial to Tech-E myself." Cobalt added.

"That's better than your pet name Cobalt Zachariah Coyote or should I say Cobalt-Z." Tech chuckled.

I just shuttered at the mention of that pet name. "At least yours makes some sense. Cobalt-Z sounds like I should be some hideous cross between a coyote, a Baltimore oriole, and a zebra."

"Eck…that sounds like something The Ringmaster would have created." Rev mentioned.

"You know Cobalt…we need to go down to the living area and chat. As you can imagine I have a ton of questions for ya" Tech said as he put his hand on Cobalt's right shoulder.

"Oh and I want to know so much more about you as you seem at the least equally as interesting as your brother Tech here though that might not be that big of a compliment as Tech can be very uninteresting at times with his extensive vocab…"

"Actually Rev," Tech said holding firm Rev's beak. "I need you to stay up here and be ready to receive information from Ace and the others."

"Ah but Tech…"

"Just do this for me please ok." Tech pleaded. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know my older brother…you and everyone else but for now, I need to speak with him myself ok.

Well Rev finally relented and took control so that I and ole Tech-E could go down to the living area to chat. I was so glad to get away from that chatterbox but he's a real neat guy for a hyperactive bird. It's so good to be here near my little brother again that I almost forget my current troubles. It always strikes me as funny referring to him as my little brother. I mean the guy is a good four inches taller than I am yet I'm the older one in terms of years. He's always been so tall and lanky while I've been shorter and stockier with a well-built upper body and broader neck thanks to my more athletic nature. Despite our vast differences in physical appearance, we actually share a common interest in the field of science and technology. Yeah he's always been the more intellectually gifted one but there was one scientific area that I excelled in better than he did. That was the field of biochemistry and biotechnology. I guess I was more in tune with the sciences of the body because I was also an athlete. I was an all-star on Acme Tech's basherball team. The little fallen-out I had with Tech all began when I decided to forgo my senior year and turn pro. That's right…though I'm older; he's been in college longer than I have. He's started attending Acme Tech when he was merely fifteen. He always stuck with the opinion that if I had shown more of my own intellectual prowess, I would have been able to start early too.

"Look Cobalt…I wasn't angry at you for that decision. Yes I was very disappointed but I wasn't upset with you. I just thought you had so much potential. Acmetropolis was in real need of more biotechnology-gifted individuals like you."

"Tech…Tech," I sigh. "I was never going to fully abandon my academic goals. In fact, I was going to work out a way to finish the few courses I needed for my degree well before the Acme Rangers first training camp. As you always said, I could use my intellect to accomplish anything. I was going to surprise you with that news at the signing." I take a pause to compose myself as I get ready to share what I came here to share. "Look…Tech…I don't want to get into this whole argument about my education. It's not what I came here for. I wanted to tell you what happened that day. Give you the last moments of our parents, and the last moments of normalcy for you and I as well as a lot of other folks. You deserve to know what happened."

"Yes…I would very much appreciate you telling me about mom and dad's last moments. I would also like to know why you're just now coming to see me. I've felt so alone after that day. Sure I had Rev and the other Loonatics as my new family but…it can't replace the real thing you know. I always thought up to this point that I was all that was left of our family. Oh there was always some hope since your body was never found but…as the days turned to weeks, then months, and finally years…I just gave up hope."

"I know…just bear with me. All will be revealed."

My little play-by-play analysis of those events is…well…not so little. Probably spent a good thirty minutes or so recalling the events of that day. So I'll just summarize the high points of it. First I told Tech about my encounter with mom and dad at the convention center where the signing of new players was being held. I recall them sitting at a table alongside one of the huge picture windows. Very good choice of seating I recall because it offered such a spectacular view of the bay. Sitting with my folks was my fiancée Cassie along with my best friend and fellow soon-to-be rookie from Acme Tech, Drake. Accompanying him was his current girlfriend Paula.

"Whoa…whoa…Drake and Paula? Now I know I've heard those names from somewhere before." Tech had interjected in around that part of my narration.

"Oh you and the other Loonatics got to know them very well." I add. "They just weren't the same folks I remember. You see you knew these two better as Sypher and Weathervane."

Well this peaks my bro's interest a lot. He and the other Loonatics have been battling these foes for so long that they probably never realize they were ever normal everyday people. He comments about how there didn't seem to be anything between Weathervane and Sypher now. I simply offer that both Drake and Paula practically died the day of the meteor along with our parents. They are nothing like they use to be. I'm getting a little ahead of myself though. Anyway I tell him about how devastated I was when I came over to their table and didn't see him sitting there. I wanted my little bro there so badly to celebrate with me that day as well as celebrate the finishing of my degree that I would undertake right after the signing day. I learned that he had scheduled his senior thesis on the same day. Naturally I thought he did it on purpose. Perhaps that wasn't fair of me to assume that but I the time I was angry. I decided to storm off to the bathroom to just splash my face with water to try and cool down and regroup. On my way there I sensed that Cassie wanted to come after me but mom convinced her to just let me go and cool off. My good friend Drake did follow though along with Paula. The next part was hard to narrate to Tech because I was getting misty-eyed and he in turn was starting to tear up and…I'm sure it was quite the pitiful site. I managed somehow to continue recalling the events. I remember hearing the meteor as it passed just overhead. Such a loud roar as it hurdled through the sky. I turn to face back to the window. Drake and Paula do the same. I am completely frozen in shock and horror as I see it plunge into the bay no more than three hundred yards or so away. I somehow manage to instinctively shield my eyes from the blast. I was expecting at any moment to be completely consumed by fire or have the building fall in and crush me. Neither of these happened though I did feel some heat. It was like I was stuck in a microwave and my insides were heating up. I remember thinking to myself that this must be what acute radiation poisoning feels like. I'm now hoping for a quick end at this point as I don't want to die in such agony. I've heard the horror stories of radiation poisoning. I don't die however. Instead I remember opening my eyes and everything seemed all right at first. I was able to stand and I didn't notice anything wrong with me at that point. The convention center was still standing. There was some flooding from the resultant wave that formed after the impact but other than that…all was well. That was until I saw the bodies. The ones at the tables by the big windows were badly burned, probably more internally than externally. They had died instantly or at least I hope that was the case. This included mom and dad as well as Cassie. I though for sure that Drake and Paula were dead as well. They looked like they were. After that, I think I just fell into a perpetual fog. I kinda just wandered for days on end. I wouldn't learn to much later that both Drake and Paula had survived but had been altered greatly. I spent the next few months as a nomad just traveling from place to place. I happened to be in downtown Acmetropolis when Paula was hit with the lightning bolt that finished her cruel transformation into Weathervane. That's when I also found out Tech was still alive.

"So you found out about me only because you were following up on Paula." Tech interjected yet again.

"Yeah…I had not located Drake but I heard he survived. I was interest in following up on Paula because of her strange behavior and her uncanny ability to control the elements. That's when I first started to figure out that maybe the radiation from that meteor strike had altered the genetic material of some folks. That gave me hope that you may have survived and sure enough you did. When you arrived with the other Loonatics to try and get the situation under control, I wanted so badly to run up to you and embrace you. It felt so good to know that I wasn't the only one left in our family."

"So what kept you from reuniting with me then and their…well…besides the fact we were occupied saving the city at that point?" Tech asked.

"I was afraid. I knew how much Paula had changed after her exposure. She seemed to forget all about Drake and became obsessed with the weather. She was originally working towards being an investigative journalist. We all knew she would've made a good one. She just wasn't the same Paula Hayes I knew and I worried that you…most likely didn't even remember me."

"Didn't remember you!" Tech exclaimed with obvious hurt in his light green eyes. "I never forgot about you or our folks. I felt so guilty for surviving the whole ordeal. I might have gone insane like Drake and Paula had if it weren't for Zadavia and the other Loonatics."

"I suspect it was Zadavia that helped ensure that you and the others didn't loose your sanity after the exposure."

"Too bad it didn't seem to work for Duck." Tech chuckled, eliciting a smile from me as well.

"Look Tech…there is something else you should know. It is why I'm here now."

Well I finally tell him why I wanted to meet with him now. I had to inform him that I was dying. He must have sensed it in my odd eyes (I have a blue right eye and a brownish-green left eye) because he immediately began to tear up again. Boy did he ever let loose when I told him. I can't stand to see anyone cry, especially my little brother. I always end up crying as well. Can't say I blame him though. He just found out I was alive and now I'm telling him that I will be dead most likely after six months. Turns out I wasn't as untouched by the radiation as I thought. I had been diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Dang cancer. Even in the 28th century, it is still an incurable menace. I tried to find a way to cure it but I couldn't. I managed to add some time to my now shortened life. Still I can't hold off the inevitable. So I hoping that maybe he could use his molecular regeneration power to help. As I feared he was reluctant. He feared that it would only make things worse. At this point though I don't care the risk. I just want him to try but he just can't bring himself to do it. Before I could continue pleading with him, Rev lets Tech know that Ace wanted to speak with him. He composes himself and goes to the control room. Rev is nice enough to stay and keep me company. I don't really want it right now though. The moment had come that I feared. I had to enact my plan B. As much as I knew it would kill me inside, I know had no choice. I will try and make this quick.

"So I couldn't help but overhear some of the stuff you were telling Tech though really I had been standing in the entryway for a good ten minutes or so hanging on to every word and I just want you to know that I'm sorry to hear about your…Hey! What's that?!" Rev said upon seeing my switchblade knife. Damn I didn't want him to see it. Gotta think of something quick.

"Oh this old thing? It's a real relic. Dates back to probably the late 20th century…maybe early 21st century. Found it on a little archeological dig. Don't know why I've held onto it for so long. Guess it's kind of a good luck charm."

"Well I must say that I've never seen anything like it before well I mean I have heard of them but I've never actually seen one up close. It's kinda cool and anything can make a decent good luck charm if you…" Rev is stopped cold by what happens next.

You see I used my biological knowledge to make this as quick a death as possible. Also as quiet a death as possible. While Rev was busy rambling, I got behind him and put him in a choke hold. Afterwards I thrust the blade of my knife into his upper back. The blade does what I intended it to do. It collapses the lungs to prevent any scream and it punctures the heart. How fast his heart beats it didn't take long for him to bleed out. I was actually scared by the fact I didn't show much emotion after the act. That was until I looked straight ahead. We were in front of a damn mirror. He managed to mouth the word Why before he fell dead. That really got to me. All I could do was say sorry. I pulled his body away from the mirror and waited for Tech to arrive.

"Hey Cobalt…has Rev done talked your head off yet…Rev…oh no Rev…What the hell happened to you!!!" Tech cried as he bent down to see if his friend was still alive.

When he confirmed that Rev was dead, I could sense his fear. As far as he knew, someone killed Rev and may have taken me. Before he can leave the room, I grab him and repeat my deadly action that fell Rev. I'm careful to make sure that I'm not in front of a reflective surface. I wouldn't want my brother's final memory in this lifetime being the image of his older brother…stabbing him in the back.

* * *

_**Author's note: I know it may not seem like it right now but I assure you that there is a method to all this madness. So Tech and Rev fans, don't crucify me just yet. Just be patient with me and I assure you that you won't be disappointed. Till next time. Peace.**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Triumph and The Tragedy

Well…now there's not much else for me to do. I simply had to set the charges, prepare the detonator, and await the arrival of Tech's friends. Hmmm...Friends. Tech most likely views them as much more than that. He'd probably refer to them as family. They are pretty much all he had for the past couple of years or so. Ok…charges are set. The detonator seems to be in working order too. Perhaps I can use the control room here to monitor how far along the Loonatics are with my…distractions. Yes…this seems like a good option but…I only see Massive, Mastermind, and Weathervane…where's Sypher? I knew it didn't look like his cell was unlocked properly. Must've been because of the power surge. Ah the heck with it, those three alone were sufficient in their role. They kept the other Loonatics busy long enough for me to do what I had to do here. Now it's just a matter of waiting for them to recapture those villains and return here. Looks like it won't be much longer. They seem to be cornering them at the central power core. I wander if they have some popcorn in this joint somewhere. The next few minutes could get very exciting.

* * *

"Hey Rip!" Ace exclaimed. "Any ideas as to how to stop the three stooges over there from taking the power core?"

"No worries Ace," Rip replied. "Believe it or not…everything is going exactly as planned. We just need to let them get to the core's outer room…"

"Um…excuse me mister novice field agent," Duck interrupted. "I think the last thing we would want is for those lowlifes to be that close to the power core. Do you not know the chaos that could ensue if they get control of it?!"

Lexi then chimed in, a sense of apprehension in her voice. "As much as I hate to agree with Duck, he makes a good point. What possible reason could you have for letting them get that close to the core Rip?"

"Well…this for starters," Rip said as he revealed what appeared to be a tiny memory card or something to that effect. He inserted it into the communication device built into their suits and started typing. "Now watch as I frustrate Madame big head there," he adds, pointing at Mastermind who is now being projected by Rip's hologram projector along with the other villains. They're already in the outer room and attempts by Massive and Weathervane to breach the door to the inner room with the core have failed. So now Mastermind is attempting to hack into the terminal that controls said door. It should be noted that the terminal and some cameras are the only items in the outer room with them.

* * *

"How much longer are you gonna be with that Mastermind?" Weathervane demanded.

"Patience," Mastermind hissed. "I've just about got…wait a minute…this can't be."

"Is there a problem Mallory?" Massive asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"It's the encryption program," Mastermind cursed. "It's more advanced than I…no…it's more likely that someone is uploading a new encryption program to keep me from hacking in. It's like nothing I've ever encountered. Everytime I think I've got it, the system…damn!!! Tech is behind this I'm sure of it."

"Well I for one I'm not gonna just stand here while your old boyfriend messes with you mind," Massive said as he went to open the only other door available to them. "I'm going to find…hey!!! What's with this door? It's locked now!"

"That's impossible," Mastermind objected. "As long as there's someone in this room, that door remains unlocked for safety reasons. It would seem that the Loonatics are trying to trap us in here."

Her suspicions were quickly confirmed when they heard the unmistakably whir of the cameras turning in their direction. From underneath those cameras shot Tech's patented Gluco-Gel 9000, immobilizing the villainous trio in a flash. This was all being viewed, and enjoyed, by the Loonatics just outside the building, watching on Rip's hologram projector.

* * *

"Whoa…Rip!" Ace exclaimed. "You've been holding out on us. I didn't know we had yet another techno genius in our midst."

"Hey now…techno genius is a bit much," Rip proclaimed. "I still don't hold a candle to Tech and his technical prowess. I'm strictly a cryptography expert. You see I've always had this somewhat strange affinity for numbers. It just kinda evolved into this cryptography talent. I used to drive my friends back at school nuts. They would try to hack into my laptop when I wasn't around and view my personal files. I'd just watch em try for sheer amusement because they never could get past my encryption." He laughs as he recalls the look of frustration on his friends' faces from their failed attempts.

"So Rip…does mom and pop know about all this?" Ace asked while giving a congratulatory pat on Rip's shoulder.

"Humph…if they do know about it, they didn't find out from me. I can just hear my dad now. He'd probably be all like cryptography and intelligence work…no future in it whatsoever…I mean it's bad enough that your brother is an unpaid universe defender…how is the family business gonna continue to thrive at this rate and blah…blah…blah." Rip proclaimed, sounding a little sad despite the laughter that his impersonation of his dad brought to the others.

"I don't think you give your parents enough credit Rip," Lexi added, placing a comforting had on Rip's shoulder. "I'm sure they would be proud of you just as they are with Rev.

"Mutter grumble mutter grumble Rev?" Slam asked in his usual unintelligible speak.

"Yeah…Have you told Rev about any of this?" Duck translated.

"Actually…I never have revealed this to him either. Truthfully…" Rip begins chuckling as he says this. "I think he might feel a little threatened about me having this talent. He already seems slightly annoyed about me joining your group."

"Oh he's just being protective of his little brother is all," Ace added. "I'm sure he's glad you decided to join us and I'm sure he'd be thrilled to hear about your ability…"

He was interrupted with an urgent transmission from Zadavia. The fact that Zadavia was contacting them was big enough a concern. She rarely kept in touch with the Loonatics once she left them to rule Freleng with her brother Optimatus. The obvious grief and distress on her face left no doubt that something was terribly wrong.

"Loonatics," Zadavia addressed them through her tears. "I have some…very tragic news to share. Even though I haven't been in contact with you since my departure, I've been monitoring your progress regularly and I've also been monitoring your health. I fear I have lost the life signal for…Rev. I haven't confirmed this yet but my scanners all check out. The only conclusion is that…Rev is dead."

"Oh no," Lexi cried. "That can't be true. HQ is too well-protected. Could it have been some kind of accident in Tech's lab? For that matter, what about Tech? He's the only other one of us with Rev at HQ."

"I've been so busy trying to confirm Rev's passing that I haven't checked back for any other…Oh no…no…Tech!" Zadavia cried out and began to sob.

"No need to fill us in," Ace added with great sadness in his eyes. "Your latest response just confirms what we all feared. Tech is dead too. All right team…we have to get back to Blanc and find out exactly what this is all about. Zadavia…Will you be able to meet us there? I'm thinking you're gonna want to be a part of this investigation personally."

"I'll be making my way there just as soon as I end this transmission. Zadavia out."

* * *

Well this is unexpected. I should have realized that Zadavia would be monitoring the health of the Loonatics. I'm surprised it took her this long to find out. Her scanners' signals must have an extremely long journey to Freleng from Blanc. Well I hadn't anticipated having to deal with Zadavia along with the rest of the Loonatics. It shouldn't change things too much for me. Neither of them can afford to do much while I have these charges in place. They will have to give into my demands or their HQ and the central wormhole hub will be doomed and thus the whole universe will be thrown into chaos…well more chaos than normal for the universe that is. I just wish there was another way. I didn't want to harm anyone, let alone kill my younger brother and his close friend. It's amazing what folks are capable of when desperate and backed into a corner. Well no going back now. Maybe there'll be a chance later if all goes well. Time to go down to the living area and prepare for the arrival of the mourners. I go and sit Tech and Rev's lifeless bodies on the couch and wipe the remaining blood from around their mouths. I then kiss my brother's long snout and simply mouth the words I'm sorry. I tell him…that it will all be ok soon. Everyone and everything will be back to normal real soon. I'll make sure of that.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: I know these are shorter chapters than most of y'all would probably prefer. It's just the way I write. I don't like long drawn out chapters. I like to hit ya with short bursts a little at a time. Keeps the suspense building up in my opinion. As ole Bugs Bunny would say, "Ain't I a stinka?" I'm having fun with this piece. That's kinda scary considering the darkness of this particular story. Maybe I'm channeling my inner dark, brooding Goth personality here hehehehe. Oh and for those who actual read my profile, I'm happy to report that my dad's surgery went well. I all continues to go well, he'll be back home by the end of the week. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try to watch some Inauguration coverage on the internet. I do want to be able to say that I viewed some of history in the making despite having to be at work. It's a slow day anyway. Take care everyone. **_


	4. Chapter 3: Chance at Redemption

"Oh no…it's true…he's really gone!" Rip cried out as he approached his dead older brother and embraced him.

Lexi checked for any vital signs but could find none. "I can't believe this. Who would do such a thing? They were stabbed in the back!"

"I don't get it," Duck cried. "Why couldn't Tech just regenerate himself as he usually does?"

"It's quite simple Duck," I chimed in from the shadows. "His life force is necessary to drive his regeneration process. If the fatal blow is quick enough and the element of surprise is there, then there's no time for the regeneration process to even begin. I envy that about him actually. The only way he can die is quick. Can't say the same for my current state."

"But…but…I've seen the guy electrocute himself to a pile of ashes before," Duck protested. "You're telling me he can come back from that but not from being stabbed in the back?!"

"Don't really know how that's possible myself. My best working theory is that it's due to the electricity. If his core body systems were damaged beyond repair in the absent of electricity, then regeneration would not be successful. Still a lot to learn from my brother's power."

"Well that answers my question as well as…hey wait a minute…did you say brother?" Duck inquired.

"Duck…do you not know who this is?!" Lexi exclaimed. "This is Cobalt, Tech's older, albeit shorter, brother. He's often spoke of you Cobalt but he was so sure you were…"

"Dead right?" Cobalt asked as he emerged from the shadows with what appeared to be a detonator in hand. "It won't be much longer till that's a fact actually. I'm glad to have found out that he hasn't forgotten about me like all my closest friends who were affected by that damn meteor."

"Did you do this Cobalt," Ace asked as the rage began to build up inside of him.

"It wasn't my original intention when I arrived here. I was hoping Tech could help me somehow. Perhaps he could heal me of my cancer I thought. I was willing to try anything, no matter how untested or controversial it might be. He couldn't do it though. So now…I must execute plan B and that began with the slaying of these two. I wasn't expecting Rev to remain behind with Tech but since he stayed behind, he had to meet the same fate."

"How can you just stand there and justify murder like that?!" Ace shouted with a mixture of rage, shock, and horror in his voice.

"For normalcy Ace…that's why this was justified," I proclaimed with building anger. "For the next part of my plan, you will need to get in touch with Dr. Fidel Chroniker and bring him here immediately. If you do not comply with my wishes, I will detonate the various charges I have placed throughout your HQ as well as at the wormhole central hub. I would suggest not trying anything foolish. This is a dead man's switch. I drop it and the bombs go off. "

"At this point I could care less about HQ, the wormhole hub, or even my own life!" Rip yelled with such bitterness and hate as to surprise all present. "I want you dead you son of a bitch. You killed my only brother. He never harmed anyone in his life. Hell he went out of his way to avoid harming others. I can't let you live…"

Before Rip could do anything to rash, Zadavia entered the room, along with Dr. Chroniker.

"Try to control your temper Rip," She said softly. "We can't afford to have that central hub destroyed."

"Eh…Zadavia. You're not gonna defend this creeps action are ya?" Ace questioned. "Tech meant a lot to all of us…especially to you."

"I'm not defending his actions Ace," Zadavia replied. "I'm just giving him a chance to do the right thing here."

"The right thing!" I laugh as I respond to that last statement. "The only right and just thing is to put everything back to order. Restore my friends to their normal lives…Drake…Paula…Vivian…they all deserve that. With the help of Dr. Chroniker, that can be accomplished.

"And I'm prepared to assist you Mr. Coyote even at great risk to my occupation," Dr. Chroniker said. "You see, such timeline alterations that I'm sure you're wanting would result in my instant termination."

"Also going back that far in time to prevent your friends from being mutated will also keep the Loonatics from achieving their powers. Without them, I would never have ultimately been reconciled to my brother and General Deuce would certainly have thrown the universe into perpetual war. Tell me Cobalt…does this sound like normalcy to you?" Zadavia asked me just as my anger began to really boil to the surface.

"There's no way you can know that for sure!" I scream out in my frustration.

"Just as there's no way you can be sure it won't. You haven't thought this through Cobalt. You are letting your anger over your present situation cloud your normally sound judgment. I may not have ever gotten to know you personally Cobalt but I'm certain that you share your brother Tech's level head and his compassion."

I just break down and begin to cry then and there. Perhaps I've truly haven't thought this whole thing out. How could have let my desperation take such control over me.

"I…just wanted things to be the way they were. I never wanted to harm anyone, especially Tech. Why was this event so unfair? Why did some have to die, some had to go criminally insane, and others be spared. I thought that I could just go back and fix it all. Now…I would be just be happy to take back the gruesome act I committed here…if just to silence the guilt ringing in my head that their blood brings on."

"You can," Dr. Chroniker answered. "I can take you back to the time right before you murdered them. You can choose that or go with you're original plan. Choose wisely for it will be a decision that you will most likely answer for ultimately.

"Ok," I manage to speak after about a couple of minutes of deep contemplation. "I'll go with the second option…"

"Oh no you don't Cobalt," Duck interrupted. "You won't be choosing choice one. We'll give our lives and our HQ before we…hey wait…did he just say the second option?"

"Yes you big windbag," Lexi grumbled then smiled as she looked over at Cobalt and Zadavia. "He made the right choice."

"Before we proceed with that option, I need to ask a favor. Dr. Chroniker…return me to the moment before I breach their HQ on Acmetropolis and set Massive, Mastermind, and Weathervane free. I'm hoping that the journal transcriptions I've been keeping will make the trip with me back in time. If not, I would like you to figure out a way to preserve my memories of these events so I don't repeat this tragedy."

"I may have a way," Dr. Chroniker replies as he hands me what appears to be some space suit. "This suit should protect you as you walk through one of my time portals. It's usually not advised to have a subject go through a time portal conscious. There's always a concern that they might suffer irreversible brain damage or even disappear forever from this mortal plain. I'm confident that this suit will protect you should this truly be your course of action."

"It is doctor. Please let's begin as soon as possible," I say as I disarm the bombs and the detonator and give Lexi and Duck the location of all the explosives.

At this point, Dr. Chroniker has already used the control room to set up his time portal and as I'm putting on the protective suit, I bid farewell to the Loonatics and lean down to kiss my brother's snout once more. It will truly all be all right now bro I remember thinking.

"Just one thing I think we'd all like to know before you go Cobalt," Ace says as I get ready to enter the portal.

"Go right ahead," I say. "Just remember that we will be seeing each other again before too long if all goes well. I will come back here a little ways back in time to do what I've should've done much sooner in time."

"Yeah…yeah…I know it's just…you mentioned a Vivian. We recognize Drake as Sypher and Paula as Weathervane but we don't recall that one."

"I'll let you know in time. In fact I'll share with all of you the true lives of the people you've come to know as villains. It's only fair that I tell their stories. For now…I must get back and…make things right. Thanks for this chance at redemption Zadavia. I now see why you were such a good leader of this rag-tag group of heroes here," I laugh as I begin to step into the portal. "See you soon Loonatics."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Consider this an Inauguration Day bonus. It's rare indeed that I get two chapters posted in the course of one day. A lot of that has something to do with my new writing style. It's a bit more efficient than my older writing style. Still tweaking it a bit though so try to bear with me. So what will be accomplished with this second chance that Cobalt's been given. Stay tuned…oh and celebrate and dance in the streets Tech and Rev fans, for as you can see they will live and that horrible tragedy will be swept aside. You'll also get a little of my view of some of the key villains' past lives before the meteor strike. This next chapter I'm truly looking forward to finishing. I've had a blast coming up with some history on these foes as remembered by Cobalt. Have a good evening everyone. Later.**_


	5. Chapter 4: What You Must Know

Oh man! Was that all real or was it a terrible nightmare. Couldn't be the latter since my recorded audio transcripts match what I remember. I even have a hologram recording of me committing the…I can't even speak of it now. To think I was capable of such violence. Has desperation really taken that much control of me? Did I also just walk right through space and time to return here and begin the day armed with better choices to make? It all seems so surreal…even now in the 28th century. Perhaps I'm still in some crazy nightmare. How else could this all be explained? That hypothesis is instantly rejected as I place my bare feet on the icy floor of my little apartment, the cold shocking me fully awake. So it did all happen! I really set out to gain access to the Loonatics HQ here in Acmetropolis, use Tech's computer to hack into the prison and release three dangerous criminals just to travel to their new HQ on Blanc and…No! I won't even say it. For now I have the chance to permanently sever that particular branch of the future with my actions today. So much to analyze right now…I mean…I was in the future and voice transcripts and hologram recordings of my actions. I stored relevant information in my memory. Now, even though I'm back here at the time before all this takes place, these items still exist. Yet if those events didn't happen till later than how can they remain with me here in the past. Ahhhh!!! I swear this is melting my brain considering all the contradictions this must be causing. I guess we all truly carry a little of our own personal time line with us. Well…I'll let Dr. Chroniker worry about the implications of all this. Right now, I've gotten a second chance. The first thing I'll do is what should've been done back during those first weeks following the meteor strike; reunite with my little brother Tech. Yes Tech, you're not the only one of our family left. You are not alone.

* * *

So now here I sit in the Loonatics new HQ in Blanc. The living area is just as I remember it…from the future. Still can't get over the fact that I've been here already yet not been here…ok time to drop that. I got a very warm reception from all the Loonatics…well there was a lot of stern questions from Ace as to how I accessed the wormhole in their HQ back on Acmetropolis. Fortunately Rev's younger bro Rip smoothed things over by offering to equip their Acmetropolis HQ with practically unhackable security measures. The look on his face when I told him that he really should tell the rest of the team about his gift in cryptography was priceless. I also had one of the best breakfasts I've had in what seems like ages. I'm a pretty capable cook when I have to be mind you. I'm just not all that motivated to fix anything too good since I don't have long to live. That and Slam is a pretty awesome cook believe it or not. That's where things stand at this point. I've told them of my cancer. Poor Tech is still having a hard time holding back his tears.

"You know doc, I don't know if we'll be able to do much of anything about your illness. I do know for a fact though that we can make you as comfortable as possible. "Ace offered, placing his hand on my right shoulder.

"Yes and between your biotech skills and me and Tech's kick-butt skills in the lab, we might be able to extend your prognosis though this is just a theory mind you. I mean who knows how exactly…" Rev's deluge of words was finally stopped when Rip took hold of his motor-mouth brother's beak.

"Chill bro…There's no need to overwhelm our guest. He's not used to your fast and furious speech."

"Don't worry about it Rip," I add as I get up from the couch and start to walk around a bit. "I'm well aware of Rev's gift of supersonic gab. As I mentioned earlier, I've been observing each of you from a far for awhile. I guess I wanted to be sure Tech's new family was a good and stable one. From what I needn't had to worry about that. You're all very sane individuals…well…most of you anyway," I say as I glance over at Duck.

"Oh ha…ha…ha…ha…Like I haven't heard that one before. Looks like comedy runs in your family Tech," Duck responds with not-so-subtle sarcasm.

That actually elicited a smile and a little giggle from Tech much to the relief of me and all his friends. I've should've realized just how hard this news would be for him to take. All this time he's believed that he was the only one left in our family. And now I finally show up and reveal that I'm alive…that I survived the meteor impact, but that I only have months to live due to pancreatic cancer. He's probably struggling with so many different emotions. He's ecstatic that I'm alive and yet he's deeply grieved at my terminal illness and he's most likely very angry that I didn't reunite with him a lot sooner. I can't blame him for that really. I want him to be able to move past this soon so we can make the most of the time remaining. I feel a little sick to my stomach as he excuses himself and darts off to his lab.

"Don't worry too much about Tech," Rip added as if he was reading my thoughts word for word. "He's just having a tough time processing all this. If it were me in his position, I'd probably have a hard time dealing with it. I'm not saying you would ever put me through that Rev."

Before Rev can answer I interject, I answer "no I doubt that Rev would ever have done that to you Rip. He's a much more considerate individual than I. Despite his new-found heroic abilities, he took the time to check on you and your folks…making sure that you came through the impact unharmed. I should've put that much effort into finding out how Tech was. I found him and made sure he was all right but…I should've let him know I was al…"

Before I can finish, Tech enters with a rectangular device in his hand. I'm having a hard time reading his face at this point. With Tech's always stoic profile, it's hard to tell exactly which emotion he's experiencing at times. I know all to well that I share the same trait. Must be a coyote thing I guess.

"Get and turn around Cobalt," he commands me with not as much sternness in his voice as one would expect. "I need your back facing me."

"You're not gonna stab me in the back or anything like that are you?" I ask very nervously.

"What?! No…of course not," he responds rather alarmed. "I'm your brother. What would make you think of such a thing as that?!

"Oh…um…well…it's a very…very long story that you all really don't ever need to hear. Anyways, what is this all HEY!!!!" I yelp and begin to laugh as this…uniform begins to materialize around me. I've always wandered why the Loonatics took on such a different outward appearance when they're in uniform. This was obviously why…the suit literally formed around them. "Oh man…this really tickles like crazy Tech," I add as I'm getting very close falling onto the floor and laughing my fool head off."

"Don't worry Cobalt, you'll get use to it quicker than you think," Rip assures me.

I really don't see how you could get use to this. Dang my hyper ticklishness! When the process is finally complete, I go over to the mirror to check out my new threads. I am taking a back by what I see. It was just like the others, all black except for the upside-down triangle emblem and the lighter markings on my face and inner ears. My color was silver. Tech remembered that silver was my favorite color. I don't know why I got so chocked up over such a seemingly insignificant thing but I sure did. I immediately embraced Tech and cried for a good while on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the team Cobalt," Ace says though I barely here him at this point. "You are officially a Loonatic. You'll be our resident biotech guru and assist Tech, Rev, and Rip with the technology matters of the team." he continues as I continue to bawl on my bro's shoulder.

"Oh how I can't stand to see grown coyotes cry," Duck chimed in with an annoyed tone. "Especially a grown male coyote." Glares from the others were cast in his direction. "What…what…it's nothing personal. It's just a pitiful site is all."

"Well you can't blame Duck for his lack of empathy toward Tech and Cobalt after all he spent his early childhood as an orphan and has not been exposed to the bonds shared between biologically related siblings and by the way it's so good to see you reunited with your brother Tech." Rev said in no time flat.

"It is very good indeed Rev," Tech adds I finally start to pull myself together. "So Cobalt…I'm sure you must have a lot more questions to ask us. We would be glad to answer you to the best of our abilities."

"I do have some questions but before I ask them, there's something I think you should all know about some friends of mine. Folks that were very near and dear to me before the meteor impact. This isn't just a story about what happened to me and to my parents but also a story of some folks that you know as enemies. It will help explain why I was so hesitant to approach you Tech…you and all your friends here. This you need to know. But first…I say we get us some lunch. That breakfast has been long gone for some time now."

"Mutter grumble mutter agreed!" Slam added.

"Can't argue with that logic," Lexi said as she got up to stretch a bit.

Well it was unanimous. So we all went to the dining area to grab a quick bite to eat. It was during this time that I filled them in on exactly what had happen during the day of the impact. The day I was about to sign a contract to play basherball for the Acmetropolis Rangers. It was hard for Tech to hear but I knew I big part of him wanted to know the details of the final moments of his folks. I also showed them the picture of Cassie that I carried around in my wallet. Such a lovely bride she would have made. I could just picture her shoulder length blond hair framed little face and petite snout, behind a bridal veil. She was only about two inches shorter than I. This was great since that allowed me to look easily into her aqua eyes every time we caressed.

"She is quite the looker I must say Cobalt," Ace said as he examined the small photo.

"I'll say…that blond hair really brings out the light brown of her lower muzzle and her light eyes," Lexi added.

We finish up and return to the living area. I have one more important photo to show them and a good bit of commentary to accompany that photo. Who should I tell them about first? The most logical choice would be my best friend and fellow basherball player, Drake Sypher…whom the Loonatics simply knew as Sypher. I pull the photo from my pocket. In it is a photo of four individuals. The farthest one on the left in the photo is Drake Sypher. He's not hard to pick out and they all recognize him immediately.

"Ah good ole Drake. He was always a bit too eager to prove himself in the basherball arena," I begin. "He had talent but he also had a dangerous drive to be the best at everything he set out to do. Not that there isn't anything wrong with that per say, it's just that it can be overdone. Despite that character flaw, he was a very decent guy. He'd do anything for you. He was the ultimate team player."

"Humph…that sure doesn't sound anything like the mister power-sucking psycho we've met," Duck interjected.

"No…I'm sure it doesn't," I continue. "I wish I could fully understand what had changed him so dramatically. Surely the radiation from the meteor alone couldn't account for such a dramatic shift in his character. It's more likely that, once he discovered the ability that the radiation gave him, he simply gave into his darker desires to be the best at everything. I could spend weeks hypothesizing how the radiation affected his brain chemistry. Heck I'm sure Tech could spend a month coming up with ideas as to the radiation's affect.

"Try six months," Duck added, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Anyway…the best explanation is that he allowed his desire for attention and notoriety clouded his ability to stick with his good common sense and he pretty much…went mad. It also didn't help that all traces of his past seemed to be pushed aside, including his relationship with young Paula Hayes here," I say as I point at the young lady that Drake is holding onto in the picture.

"I actually recognize her from footage shot on the day she became the atmospheric control villain known as Weathervane, "Tech said as he begin to recall what he had seen and also what he learned about her. "There was something strange going on with her even before the lightning strike. I didn't understand it at the time but…it seemed like she was actually influencing the weather."

"That she was little brother," I respond. "Before the meteor impact, she never was all that interested in the weather. Her true passion was investigative journalism. She was well on her way to fulfilling that goal. She was tenacious in her efforts to get at the truth. The only problem she had was that she was never taken very seriously by most folks. This is most likely due to her heavy partying as a freshman at the Institute. We were all pretty wild back then. At any rate, she developed a significant chip on her shoulder over that. She started to develop a short temper. It got to the point where it didn't take much to set her off. We all attributed to the simple fact that it was just the stress of the end of our college days approaching fast. Once the meteor hit, the Paula we all knew and loved was for all intents and purposes dead. Her uncanny ability to affect the elements started to surface with every temper tantrum she'd throw. It was doing this time that she became obsessed with the weather and interned at the TV station. I actually did speak to her after the impact. It didn't go well. She did remember me and she did actually remember Drake but…it was like all the good times we shared had vanished from her mind. She snapped at me. Telling me that Drake and I were responsible for holding her back from her full potential. She made it clear she wanted nothing to do with me or anyone else she knew before. So you can see why I was hesitant to approach you guys early on. I never could approach Drake for the same reason. I also could never check on…Vivian," I add as I point at her in the photo.

She is the one on the far right, the one I have my arm around. Her mocha skin and chocolate brown eyes are a good compliment to my predominately dark brown fur. So too is her jet black hair a perfect compliment for my nose. She wears that hair down freely to her shoulders. The others are enamored by her looks but Tech in particular was strangely drawn to her.

"I know I've seen her from somewhere. There's something about her stare that's…captivating." he said as he looked closer at the photo.

"Press the button on the side of the frame little bro," I tell him. When he does, the group is treated to recorded statements that all three of my friends in the photo recorded for me. They recognize the first two as Sypher and Weathervane. There stares all go blank and Tech's jaw drops when they hear the third and final voice recording.

"Hey Cobalt baby. Congrats on yet another successful basherball season. I'm so glad that you've been selected to the Acmetropolis Rangers. I knew you would impress them sugah. I'm saddened though by the fact you won't be back here with me for my final year of undergraduate work. Maybe for the best though, I'd be so busy trying to secure a position for vision research that I wouldn't be much fun to be around. I do wish you and Cassie the best though and don't forget about us once you're a big basherball star. Keep your eyes opened for a bright future baby. From your black velvet baby doll Vivian Summers.

I sit back and watch as this latest realization sinks in. Boy it's taken a lot longer than I thought it would. They are speechless at this point, even Rev. Truthfully…I'm kinda enjoying their stunned expressions. It's very hysterical actually.

"That's…that's….Black Velvet," Tech stutters as he breaks the long silence. "You knew her before…you've got to tell me all you can about her. I have to know…"

"Easy there Tech," Ace interrupted. "though I am just as riveted by the prospect of learning more about our own queen of darkness."

"I'll say," Lexi added. "She is by far one of the most mysterious villains we've dealt with."

"And like Drake and Paula, she was not a villain before the meteor strike," I quickly add. "She was quite the opposite. The unique thing about her was her appreciation for the gift of sight. She went out of her way to help those with eye problems because she could not imagine anyone going through life without such a precious sense. To think, something that most all of us take for granted, she cherished as if it were a precious jewel. I think that's what drew me to her…"

"Whoa…whoa…whoa! Are you saying that you and hot stuff had a little fling?"

"You make it sound like such a dirty thing Duck," I respond a little annoyed. "but yes…we did go out the first couple of years at the Acme Institute. I got the feeling I was the first guy she ever really confided in much. She came from a pretty bad family situation. Her parents were frequently in trouble with the law, mostly over illegal drugs. Her siblings have all been in jail at some point or another. She was determined to be the one that got away. The one that actually rises up from her situation much like the way the Phoenix rises from its own ashes. Because of that past, she kept her feelings distant from those around her. She feared letting folks in as it might shed light on her dark and painful past. The decision to split up was a mutual one. I was too involved in my sports and biotech endeavors and she was too engrossed in her vision research. We agreed to remain friends. I fear though that all our past happy memories are nothing but a blur to her."

"But she remembered the pet name you gave her," Lexi blurted out. "She must have remembered some things from the past."

"The way she was drawn to ole Tech-E here might be another indication of some of her past memories sneaking through," Duck suggested. "It may just be that she has a thing for coyotes period."

"I wish I could tell you more about her transformation but…I just don't know that much about it. I suspect the loss of her sight, her most cherished sense, made her go mad. I actual did come across her once after her transformation. It wasn't long after you destroyed her city in the clouds. I found her among the few fragments of the ship still left."

"She's still alive," They all cry out in unison.

"Cobalt…you have to tell us where she is now. She could still be a real danger to Acmetropolis. Remember she's not the Vivian Summers you knew and loved. "

"I know Ace and I wish I could help but…you see I took her back to my place to care for her. You see…she wasn't the Black Velvet you had battled earlier that evening. Her original mocha skin had return and the cybertronic arm she had as gone. The only thing was that her beautiful eyes were glazed over. It was nothing more than a bad case of cataracts caused by the impact's burst of intense thermal radiation. I knew it could be repaired. So I took her to an old friend and former professor of hers, I guy who specialized in advanced laser correction surgery. I got a call from him a couple of days later. He said she had just vanished. Just left without saying a word."

"That can only mean that she's still out there and might be plotting her next evil scheme of course then again she wouldn't really have any reason to condemn the world to darkness if her sight was restored and if she was going to strike Acmetropolis again then you would think she would have done it by now. Anyway I'm glad to hear she's still alive Cobalt," Rev said.

"How can anyone put up with such a chatterbox is him," I ask.

"You get used to it," they all answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well…wherever she is now, I hope she's happy. I may have said some pretty harsh things to her when she kidnapped me but, deep down I knew she didn't deserve the hand she was dealt," Tech said as he thought back to his brief, personal encounter with Black Velvet.

"I hope so too bro. Well it's great that I had the chance to tell you about those special people in my life. It was important for me to get that off my chest. I feel such relief now. I'm very tired though at this point. Just don't have the energy that I used to have. I would love to hear about how you were all brought together and how you reacted when you first learned of the power you possessed. For now though, I need to rest.

"Then rest you shall brother. Rev and I have already set up a room for you near ours. Go get some rest and will see if we can't start you on some treatments for your cancer."

"Thanks guys. I should've come here so much sooner. The news of my illness would have been easier to take if I had been around each of you at the time, my new family. I'm not alone anymore. Such a relief to know that I don't have to make this journey to the grave on my own now. I'm not alone."

"Yes my brother, relax now. You're not alone.

* * *

_**Author's note: No it's not the end yet. Still have one more short chapter to add to wrap this up. I will be making a reference to an event that occurs between the ending of this chapter and Cobalt's time to meet his maker in the last chapter. It will basically be my way of leaving an open door for yet another spin off story from this one. A story that I'm sure fellow Black Velvet fans will love. It will definitely help answer any questions that have not been covered in this chapter in regards to Black Velvet. So be on the look-out for that. I don't see it being published very soon after this one completed but it just might if I keep getting some bursts of inspiration. This has been the most difficult chapter for me to put together since it is the most important in my opinion. Hence why it's so much longer too. Thanks for all the input thus far. Have a good evening everyone.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Goodbye

_**Author's Note: Just a reminder that I will be referring to an event in the following chapter that was not covered in the previous ones. It's a little teaser to what I will be working on next for the Loonatics fans. I have to say as I get ready to wrap this thing up that I've really enjoyed writing this and I hope many of you enjoyed reading it as well as I did writing it. **_

* * *

Looking back on the past year, I'm reminded of how blessed I am. I know…it's kinda hard to imagine anyone who's on their death bed talking about being blessed. It was once said by a wise musician that "it's not what you take when you leave this world behind you; it's what you leave behind you when you go." Well with the help of my new friends, or more appropriately family, I was able to make a major difference in this limited time I have left. As a member of the Loonatics for a little over a year now, I've been able to help keep the universe safe from all forms of evil. One of the biggest accomplishments though would have to be the final vindication of Black Velvet. It felt so good that day to officially remove her from the Loonatics' most wanted list. It wasn't an easy task as the others felt she was somehow involved in the whole Second Cloaking operation with Dark Matter. The fact that she left the clues to clear her name and tell of her post-impact experience with me was my assurance that she did remember me and not just that but she still trusted me as a good friend. She's had such a tough life, not just after the meteor strike, but before it as well. What's become of her since her vindication, I'm not too sure. I suspect she went back to researching vision correction and restoration, striving to bring light to those forced into the darkness. I'm so happy for her and yet I'm a little sad that she's not here to say…goodbye. Just for the best I guess. Even she's no longer a dangerous villainess; there's always been some mistrust from some of the Loonatics. It's mostly Duck who still has trust issues with her but…unfortunately, so does my brother Tech. I can't blame him. He was captured by her and placed under her spell. Still I hope he gets to a point where he can get past that and accept as the kind, compassionate young lady I knew…know her as. I feel a great sense of victory getting past the six month mark that was placed on my life. Heck…I managed to more than double that prognosis. Now, however, the battle is coming to a close. It takes about every ounce of strength I can muster to transcribe these last few words and thoughts. It's time for me to go now. Nothing left to do but call the others in and say my final farewell to them. I had them promise me that they wouldn't get too emotional when the time came. I suspect that's all gonna go out the window. There are gonna be tears, lots of em. I hope that there are just a little laughter as well as I bid farewell to a life well lived.

* * *

It only took about an hour after all the farewells were said for Cobalt to pass away. He was brought back to Acmetropolis where he was honored by a grateful city before being laid to rest next to his parents and near his beloved fiancée Cassandra. One lone canid figure stands over Cobalt's grave at this moment. His younger brother Tech had decided to stay back a little longer and just be here at his brother's final resting place before rejoining the others back at Blanc. He was shocked out of his solemn mood by the sound of a familiar and unwelcomed voice.

"It's been quite a week for you, hasn't it dog," Mastermind said. She was in a mobile prison bubble and escorted by one of the prison's top guards.

"Mallory," Tech snarled as he turned to glare at his nemesis. "So you just couldn't help it could you? You had to come down here and see the grief on my face. You just had to come and see me…cry. Well…are you satisfied?!"

"Relax Fido," she responded. "I didn't come here to add to your grief. I actually came to personally…deliver my condolences."

"Why would you even care Mallory," Tech growled. "You never met him. You don't know anything about him…"

"But I know you Tech. Look…we have huge ideological differences between us but you can't deny the intellectual connection we share. We made such a good team you and me. I was so happy when you agreed to assist me with my project. Ever since you began tutoring me, the only thing I ever wanted was to collaborate with you on something big."

"What you had me help you with was a device that could've destroyed the minds of several innocent instructors," Tech snapped.

"It was never meant to be permanent Tech. I only did so…so that you and I could work together once again…this time in the pursuit of fixing what went wrong. I should've known you would find out about me sabotaging my own machine…"

"Sabotage?!...so…you never meant to cause harm to those instructors?"

"No Tech! I only wanted to transfer some of their intelligence to me. Once that was done, I was going to claim that I didn't know the device would have that affect and then we would have worked together to make everything right. Then you had to go and ruin everything. You had to catch on to the fact that something wasn't right. You had to get my zapped with neural biofeedback. In one little action, you ruined my life's work, you ruined my figure, and you ruined my affection for you. I let vengeance blind me for so long. Despite how much I loathe you for what you did to me, I still feel for you Tech. I needed you to know that. You don't have to acknowledge what I just said. You don't have to respond at all. What I said is what I mean. I'm truly sorry for your loss Tech. There'll always be a part of me that cares for you, even if you don't care in return. Let's go guard. Heaven knows I'd hate to miss tonight's meatloaf surprise," she adds sarcastically.

Mallory and the guard with her get only a few feet from Cobalt's grave when Tech called out to them to wait and ran up to them.

"Mallory…thanks for your condolences. I can't say I cared for you the way that you cared for me. If it's any consolation…I do forgive you Mallory. I hold no ill will toward you. As I've learned all too painfully from recent events, life is too short to hold a grudge. I'd hope you'd keep that in mind while in your cell."

"That's actually the best thing you could've told me Tech. I will try my best to let go of my grudge against you just as you have with me. It'll be tough though. You know what they say about a woman scorned," she laughs. "Goodbye Tech. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime."

"Goodbye Mallory. Probably not."

As Mallory is escorted away from the graveyard, Tech is alarmed at the sound of rustling leaves just behind him. He turns to see someone standing over Cobalt's grave. Even in the pale moonlight, Tech notices the mocha skin and the black hair as well as the prosthetic right arm. He slowly approaches the figure who addresses him even before he reaches her.

Hello baby," Black Velvet said in her sensual sultry voice. The thing Tech noticed immediately was that her voice no longer had that hollow edge. That was kinda disappointing as he recalls having found that quality of her voice rather sexy.

"Black Velvet," Tech responds she turns to look at him face to face. Tech is drawn instantly to her brown eyes…eyes no longer clouded over. She was wearing some dress slacks and a dark blue blouse along with simple, black high heels. "So we meet again. I must say I like this look. It's so…normal," he chuckles. "So do you even still go my Black Velvet anymore?"

She laughs at this question but then answers in a serious and solemn tone. "No honey…Black Velvet pretty much died the day you and your friends destroyed my city in the clouds. Not that I'm real bitter about that anymore. It turns out the bright light that was shown into my dark lair was just the thing to break my dark curse. At least, it was part of what was needed to free me from the darkness. The second thing I needed was the compassion of an old friend," she added looking down at Cobalt's grave."

"Yeah," Tech interrupted. "He told us that he was the one that saved you and helped get your sight restored. When the whole incident with Dark Matter occurred, we all believed you were working with him. Cobalt never believed it and thanks to the things you left him, that was proven true. You know…he wandered what happened to you after that. To tell you the truth, I was beginning to wander myself."

"Oh nothing earth-shattering I would say. I helped Dr. Joel Raines with his research on advanced vision correction and restoration techniques. He was the surgeon that Cobalt sent me to…the one who saved my precious sight."

"Yeah…he thought as much. He always knew you were working to bring light into the dark worlds that some must inhabit. It's good to see he was right. So…how should I address you then? Is it Vivian?

"Vivian," she shudders. For all intents and purposes, she died when the meteor struck. Vivian's still my official name but I'd rather you just call me Velvet. Hearing my old name brings back painful memories of a past I can never reclaim."

"You obviously reclaimed some of it though. You're back to studying what you were studying before. You remembered things from your pre-impact days. You remembered my brother."

"Yes…I remembered him. Truthfully though, I thought it was you at first that came to rescue me from the wreckage of my ship. He began to speak to me and told me his name and…I got flashes of images from the happier times of my life. The times we were at the Institute just trying to find a way to change the world. After the surgery, I spent so many days and nights just peering over my scrapbook from those days. I was forcing myself to remember. Forcing myself…to reclaim Vivian…reclaim me. I understand now that I can never fully reclaim the past…"

"You can only learn from the past's successes and failures to improve your future," Tech added with a little know-it-all grin.

"Well put baby."

"Thanks hot stuff," Tech replied back. "I wish you would consider coming back to the planet Blanc with me. You might be able to help fill the vacancy left by my brother's passing. I have a feeling though that you prefer to stay here and focus on helping the human race maintain its precious gift of sight."

"You can read me like a book Tech baby. As much as I appreciate the offer, my place is still here in Acmetropolis. I once tried to block at all light here. I owe it to them to continue to bring sight to those who long for it. You never know how precious such a gift is until it's taken from you."

"Too true Velvet…too true. There is something I want to give you before I go," he says as he removes a note from his pocket. "This is my personal number. If you ever want to just talk to me about the past, about my brother, about your other friends, about the future, about whatever…just give me a call and I'll be there for you. You're not alone Velvet."

Velvet's response was to wrap her arms around Tech and hold him close to her. As the wind rustled through the trees, the two shared a long, tender kiss beneath the pale moon. A nice light in the midst of the darkness.

**The End**


End file.
